The Super Namek Chronicles
by Mr.Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction
Summary: What will happen when it is a race for the dragon balls. And who will defeat Freeza? Find out
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ **

The Super Namek Chronicles: Freeza Saga Part 1

**Ok so... hey guys. My new series is off and running. Sorry, if it seems short, rushed, or choppy. I just try to do a chapter everyday and I just keep writing because I have so many ideas for this series. And thanks for reading!**

Goku and Piccolo were training for the upcoming weeks, when the familiar sound of King Kai's voice pierced Goku's and Piccolo's ears.

"Goku, I need you to stay away from someone. He is on Namek as we speak, I need you and Piccolo to avoid him at all costs. And don't worry Goku, I have already alerted your son and your friends."

"Who is that annoying voice, Goku?" Piccolo yelled trying to cover his ears. Goku looked at Piccolo and smiled.

"This is King Kai, Piccolo. He was the one that trained me and showed me the art of Kaioken."

Piccolo smirked, "How about you come down her then 'King' and fight me for that title then."

Goku could visibly hear King Kai cough. "Show some respect," was all King Kai said.

After that message, Goku and Piccolo continued their intense training at 10 times gravity. This was just a warm up to them and they didn't go all out. Instead, they dodged every single punch and kick disappearing and reappearing like magic. After a quick warm up, they went all out.

Goku started by punching Piccolo in the ribs and kicking him into the ground. Piccolo quickly got to his feet and and flew up to Goku and elbowed him in the jaw. Piccolo smirked and then punched Goku three times in the chest and once in the face. Goku dodged another punch from Piccolo and ducked. Goku got under Piccolo and punched a few times in the gut.

Piccolo moaned and Goku hit him with a round house, sending him flying into the ground below.

"So, Goku, I see the Kai taught you some new tricks," Piccolo disappeared and a moment later appeared in front of Goku, "but so have I!"

Goku gasped as Piccolo grabbed his head and headbutted him until Goku let out a whimper of pain. Piccolo grinned as he blasted Goku into the ground.

"Get up, Goku. I know you're faking it. I taught Gohan to endure much more than that." At this Goku stood up and jumped up and somersaulted in the air striking Piccolo with a dropkick. Goku didn't let up. He punched Piccolo five times before Piccolo caught both of his fists and kicked Goku away.

Goku went Kaioken and charged at Piccolo. He caught him with a fist and a kick. Spit came out of Piccolo's mouth. But Piccolo recovered quickly, using only his energy to get Goku away from him. As Goku was blown back he smirked. Piccolo smirked, too.

Meanwhile, in the depths of space, far from Earth, a lone space pod skirted across the vast space. His destination: Gredwook, A Freeza owned planet that Vegeta knew had many healing chambers.

Those fools, Vegeta thought, they are only making me stronger. He laughed at this thought. He would travel to Namek and show those fools. He knew they would travel there for _their_ dragon balls. He was going to slowly kill them all, no matter what it took.

Days Later...

Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Bulma were on the final landing process to Namek. Gohan and Krillin were finally ready to get out of this cramped spaceship. The spaceship was so beat up from the training that Gohan, Krillin , and Krillin went through. Their power was much higher now.

When they were finished landing, though, they felt a immensely powerful power. It was no doubt, they knew, that it was Freeza. There were three other huge power levels, similar to Piccolo's power. Those three weren't what bothered them, because in all honesty the three of Gohan, Krillin, and Tien could probably hold those three off for awhile. The one that scared them was Freeza's power, they knew it would be big, but they didn't know how huge and terribly evil it would be.

As Bulma got off of the spaceship, she pulled out the dragon radar. She noticed that four dragon balls were all gathered and were moving incredibly fast to the west.

Krillin gasped as he knew Freeza had beat them to the dragon balls. Krillin suggested that they let Freeza gather all the dragon balls and after he was long gone they could gather the dragon balls and make their wish then. Tien shot this idea down. His reasoning was that they didn't know how long it would take Freeza to gather the dragon balls and the longer they waited to get their turn to use the dragon balls, Freeza would have attracted many more people.

Meanwhile, Freeza's scouter went off. His scouter showed him three significant power levels to Cui. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Sir, why have you stopped," Zarbon asked.

"Oh nothing, except three small power levels, much stronger than the average namekian. I want you," he pointed to Dodoria, "to check it out, and if you want you can bring Cui with you." At this Dodoria smirked.

"Do you think I need help, I'm a Freeza elite. I can handle these puny power levels with ease." Dodoria flew off towards Krillin, Gohan, and Tien.

"His impatience is going to get him killed," Freeza muttered under his breath. Luckily, none of his soldiers caught what he said.

Immediately, the small band of Z-fighters sensed a relatively large power approaching them. They all got ready quickly, before they knew it a rather large figure appeared on the horizon. They could see its huge pink spikes all over its pink body.

When he reached them, he was smirking. "This is going to be easy. You three don't stand a chance against me, not with those power levels."

They all smirked as they felt his power which was actually relatively small. They all heightened their powers and indulged in the dumbfounded look on his face.

"What's going on. The bald midget is at 7,000, the punk kid is at 11,000, and the three eyed man is at 12,000. This might be harder than I thought."

They all charged him and Tien got behind him as he kicked Dodoria into the oncoming blast barrage from Gohan and Krillin. After numerous blasts, Dodoria finally rolled out of the way. Just as Tien was going to go on the attack, they heard a spaceship type sound. They all looked up expectantly, hoping it was Goku and Piccolo. But instead when they looked up they saw not a big space ship but a small space pod. They realized immediately that it was a saiyan space pod.

It was Vegeta! they all figured out. Oh no! if it was Vegeta he would be itching for a rematch with them.

Dodoria took this time to check the new power level on his scouter. The number that registered on the scouter was: 25,000!

What no way, Dodoria thought, this thing must be broken there is no way that monkey's power level is higher than mine!

Tien quickly looked back at Dodoria and used this distartction to his advantage. He crashed in to Dodoria, taking his breath away. Gohan and Krillin did the same and quickly overpowered the large pink thing. His power might have been larger than theirs, but his speed was lacking and he wasn't very durable. The Z- fighters used this to their advantage.

Over the next hour or so the battle continued, with Tien, Gohan, and Krillin gaining the upper hand. The battle only stopped when a very unwelcome guest showed up...

**So guys what do you think. I think you guys know who the 'special' guest is but for consistency's sake, who is this unwelcome guest? Find out next time guys. AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Below is a list of power levels**

**Tien(Max)- 12,000**

**Gohan(max)- 11,000**

**Krillin(Max)- 7,000**

**Dodoria(Max)- 20,500**

**Vegeta(Zenkai)- 25,000**

**Goku(First Zenkai)- 15,000**

**Piccolo(After Battling Vegeta)- 21,000**

**Piccolo(After Training With Goku)- 45,000 Note: This will not be Piccolo's power when he and Goku land on Namek**

**Goku(After Training With Goku)- 42,000 Note: This will not be Goku's power when he and Piccolo land on Namek**

**Freeza(In Hovercraft)- 265,000**


	2. The Mighty Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ **

**The Super Namek Chronicles: Freeza Saga **

**Chapter 2**

**Last time on the Super Namek Chronicles Tien, Gohan, and Krillin squared off against Dodoria, the battle ending when Vegeta shows up for an unexpected visit. In this chapter Cui and Zarbon go after Dodoria and fight Vegeta 2 on 1. Enjoy!**

Tien looked up. He saw Vegeta standing like a captain, with one foot on a rock and the other on the ground. He had a smirk on his face. "Well Dodoria, I didn't think these earthling scum would cause you any trouble. To be honest, I was expecting to battle you myself. But I see these earthlings have dealt with you. Just think, you're one of Freeza's elites and you can't even handle three puny earthlings."

Dodoria looked frightful and looked around, looking for a place to escape too. But, as he and Vegeta both knew, there wasn't any escape for him. Vegeta flew towards Dodoria slowly. As he got nearer Dodoria, Dodoria tried blasting Vegeta point blank. "That wasn't nice," Vegeta said coolly, getting a cryptic grin on his face. Vegeta stopped flying about three feet from Dodoria and dropped to the ground. "And for your rudeness, you must be punished," at this Vegeta lunged at Dodoria and stuck his fist through Dodoria's armor and chest.

Dodoria gasped as he tried raising his hand. "No Vegeta, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Vegeta released his hand from Dodoria's chest, causing Dodoria to keel over. "Oh I know exactly what I'm getting into. I'm going to go to war with Freeza's empire and I will kill him with my own hands!" Vegeta blasted Dodoria into pieces.

Then, Vegeta turned towards Gohan, Krillin, and Tien. "Well I said I was going to go to war with Freeza and I'll need help, for now at least. Even I know that until I become a super saiyan or am granted immortality, I can't defeat Freeza alone. And I doubt that Kakarot and I, even combined can defeat Freeza. With you, I may be able to put up a fight against Freeza's empire," Vegeta proposed.

"Why should we," Tien shouted, "how do we know you won't turn on us like you did your old ally."

"I'm not saying I won't," Vegeta countered, "but I won't kill any of you until Freezais stopped."

"I don't know," Krillin said, "I still don't trust you."

"You don't have to trust me, but if we don't form an aliiance, however short term it is, Freeza will kill us for sure," Vegeta growled impatiently.

"Krillin, maybe we can form an alliance with Vegeta until Piccolo and my dad show up," Gohan whispered to Krillin.

After a few more negotiations, the Z- Fighters accepted Vegeta's proposal. Vegeta smirked as they accepted it. "It was nice doing business with you," Vegeta said as his scouter went off.

"Oh no!" Vegeta shouted, "it's Zarbon and I think Cui! We have to combine our powers to stand a chance. I'll take Zarbon and you three need to deal with Cui."

The three warriors sensed the powers. They were large. One of the powers was a little weaker than Dodoria and one was much larger than Dodoria's power. They pondered whether or not they should flee when the two fighters appeared.

One was pretty tall, had blue skin, and had green hair. The other one was slightly shorter than the other, had purple skin, and things slightly prickled from his body. The tall one, Zarbon, looked at Vegeta and smirked. "Well Vegeta, I never thought you would be the one to kill Dodoria. Personally, I thought i was going to do it, but now I see I don't have to." At this, the purple one, Cui, laughed loudly.

Vegeta yelled in rage and rushed at Cui, hitting him hard in the gut. Zarbon drilled Vegeta with a well placed kick to Vegeta's side sending him flying. Vegeta stopped in mid air and dropped slowly to the ground. "I could use some help," he said. Krillin gulped as he knew this battle would be long and most likely, painful.

Tien gave a battle cry and charged at Cui. Before Cui could move, Tien had collided with him and sending him through the air. Zarbon was about to attack when Vegeta punched him in the face. Vegeta sent a barrage of punches at Zarbon, who blocked very few of them. Krillin and Gohan stood idly around watching when they heard Tien's yell.

Cui had a hold of Tien and was about to throw Tien at the ground when Krillin crashed into him. Cui let out a moan of pain and this moment of distraction gave Tien the amount of time to break free of Cui's grip and kick him into the ground. Cui was going to get up when Gohan blasted him with a Masenko. Cui looked behind him at the half-saiyan. Cui looked ready to kill.

You...punk!" He shouted at Gohan, before charging at Gohan and plowing him into a large rock. Gohan groaned once before Cui was upon him. Before Cui could finish Gohan off, Tien caught his arm and thrust his hand into Cui's face and blasted him off of Gohan. Cui got up slowly and tried charging at Tien, but Tien sidestepped him, and Cui tripped and was very slow to get up.

Krillin dropped to the ground. "You should just give up. You know you don't have a chance against us," he said. Cui looked at him before replying," yeah and you should give up against Freeza, you won't win!" He laughed deeply at this. Tien crashed his knee into Cui's gut and shot a Dodon Ray from his index finger into Cui's armor, killing him.

Vegeta was smirking as he quickly took the upper hand against Zarbon. "Zarbon, you don't stand a chance against a saiyan elite like me." Zarbon smiled and dropped to the ground, bruised and weakened. Vegeta was angry that Zarbon was still smiling even though he was so weakened by Vegeta's earlier attack.

"You have no idea Vegeta," he said still smiling. "You have not truly seen my full power yet. But if you wish to die today, then I will grant your wish." At this Zarbon yelled and a huge wind erupted. Vegeta's scouter went haywire as it felt the massive increase in power. Zarbon's muscles bulged and his face turned into an ugly abomination of a face.

Vegeta gasped. Zarbon took note of this and charged Vegeta, winding him. Zarbon punched Vegeta in the side a few times before kicking him in the back, sending him into the ground. Blood spurted from Vegeta's mouth as he hit the ground.

Zarbon smirked as he reached the ground. Tien rushed towards him and Zarbon flicked him away easily. Then, Krillin and Gohan surrounded Zarbon and they blastde at him 50 times or so. When the dust cleared, Zarbon stood there unscathed.

"Do you pathetic weaklings think you can beat me. I only wanted Vegeta but if you want too, you can die too if you'd like," Zarbon said. He disappeared and reappeared behind Krillin elbowing him in the back of the head, causing Krillin to be knocked unconscious. Gohan was all alone.

Gohan looked panic stricken as he turned his head from side to side looking for help, but he didn't find any. Then he screamed in frustration and charged zarbon, taking him by surprise.

Gohan hit Zarbon full force and didn't let up. He punched Zarbon in the gut until he tired out. When he finally did let up, Gohan looked at Zarbon. He was surprised to see the once great beast, keeling over. Blood was trickling on the ground from Zarbon's stomach.

"You monster!" Zarbon screamed. He tried getting up but couldn't. Gohan was exhausted and breathing heavily. He smiled as he saw zarbon laying on the ground and remembered what happened to Krillin. He went to go find him.

As Gohan looked for Krillin, Vegeta watched everything and replayed it in his mind. His eyes were wide. How could that puny kid hurt Zarbon, Vegeta thought, he's only a kid and not even I could put a dent into Zarbon, Vegeta finished. Vegeta decided right then, that he would keep his eye on this kid. What he originally thought of as a crybaby on Earth, he now thought the kid would be a huge threat if not kept in check.

Tien also saw what had happened. But instead of looking towards Gohan, he instead looked at Zarbon. Zarbon was slowly getting to his feet. Tien was going to call out to Gohan, but Zarbon fell back down breathing hard.

Gohan found Krillin laying face down in the dirt unconscious. He was trying to wake Krillin up when he noticed Zarbon standing up, fatally injured. "You thought you could kill me kid, but you-" Zarbon coughed heavily but continued," can't kill me. Ha ha ha-" Zarbon stopped and fell over, dead. Gohan looked at his assailant and saw Vegeta standing there, panting slightly.

"You owe me kid," was all Vegeta said. Vegeta fell back down on the ground laughing at how easily Freeza's best had fallen. Finally, immortality would be his!

**So tell me guys, did you like that chapter and either go to my poll or tell me in the reviews on who should beat Freeza. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and next time on The Super Namek Chronicles, the search for the dragon balls is on and Freeza sends for the Ginyu Force. Who will get to Namek first, the Ginyu Force or Goku and Piccolo. Find out!**


	3. Goku's New Found Confidence

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**The Super Namek Chronicles: Freeza Saga Part 3**

**Last Time on the Super Namek Chronicles, Vegeta, Tien, Krillin, and Gohan battled Zarbon and Cui, killing them. This time on the Super Namek Chronicles, it is a race against the clock as to who can get to Namek first, Goku and Piccolo or the Ginyu Force. Find out this time on the Super Namek Chronicles. As always thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

**Another thing, Ymcha is the only character dead so far and Chiaotzu is still on Earth. I killed Yamcha off because he is not even a minor part in series. But Chiaotzu will come up again mwahaha! :)**

Where is Zarbon?" Freeza asked angrily at one of his soldiers. The soldier stood there shaking and terrified, he had no idea of what to say. "Well?" Freeza asked with a little more than a hint of malevolence in his voice.

The soldier gulped. "Sir, Zarbon took Cui to try and find Vegeta."

Freeza turned around and faced the soldier. "Yes I know. But that was almost two hours ago!" At this, Freeza's evil purple aura exploded and hit the soldier, killing him instantly. Freeza looked at his soldier and smiled. "Well maybe I shouldn't be too mad. I'm pretty surprised it took this long for Vegeta to kill Zarbon and Dodoria. But who were the other three, they had relatively significant powers to Vegeta's." Freeza hit his scouter again. He noticed four powers. Freeza smirked. "Well it seems Vegeta has made a pact with these three other fighters. I guess now would be a good as time as any to call Ginyu." At this Freeza left his chambers to communicate with Ginyu.

After a few minutes Freeza connected to Ginyu's scouter. "Ginyu, are you there?" Freeza asked.

"Yes sir, what do you need?" Ginyu said.

"I need you and all the other Ginyu Force members to come to Namek, Ginyu."

"Yes sir we will. But why do you need us?" Ginyu asked.

"Vegeta has killed Dodoria, Zarbon, and Cui. His power has increased tremendously since the last time you saw him."

"Okay sir, we'll be on our way. It will take about three days to get there. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes it's fine Ginyu. But don't be late." At this, Freeza disconnected from Ginyu and went back to his chambers.

Meanwhile, in the depths of space, Goku and Piccolo trained getting ready for the battle on Namek. For the past week and a half Goku and Piccolo had been training all out and it had paid off. They were much stronger than when they battled Vegeta on Earth. They would get to Namek in less than four days, and they couldn't wait to get there.

Goku and Piccolo were also trainig at 100 times gravity, and that was also starting to pay off. When they got to namek they would beat Freeza and wish Yamcha back.

King Kai had told them about Freeza, but they weren't nervous about Freeza. They knew if they trained for the rest of the journey to Namek and combined their new power against Freeza they would have at least have a decent chance to defeat Freeza. So, they trained on.

Back on Namek, Krillin brought Vegeta to meet Bulma and get her dragon radar. When they first got to the cave Bulma was in, Bulma refused to give the dragon radar to Krillin. Her reason being that she would not give the radar to a tyrant like Vegeta. What really made her give the radar up was that Vegeta said he would ' blast her to the remains of Planet Vegeta'. This scared Bulma, thinking he would actually do it. So she gave the radar to Krillin. Krillin flew back to where Tien and Gohan waited not too far from Bulma's cave.

When Krillin got there they didn't know what to do. They thought for a while but nothing came to mind. Vegeta finally decided that they would wait for Freeza to make his next move.

Over the next few days, Goku and Piccolo trained. Vegeta and the others waited. And the Ginyu Force were in the final landing process to Namek.

Vegeta, who had learned to sense energy, was the last one to sense the Ginyu Force's energy but the first to identify them.

"Oh no!" Vegeta yelled. "We have to move, that's the Ginyu Force and each one of them is stronger than me! We won't stand a chance if they find us. Besides, they have new scouters and they'll find us within the hour."

Krillin looked at him shocked. "Well all we have to do is wait for Goku."

"You idiot!" Vegeta yelled at Krillin. "Even if we had Kakarot with us and that stupid Namekian, we still wouldn't be able to beat the Ginyu Force. You sensed those powers!"

Krillin pondered this and decided Vegeta was right. Vegeta told them all that they would try to hold the Ginyu Force off until Goku and Piccolo made it to Namek. Then with all six of them, they might be able to defeat the Ginyu Force.

The Ginyu Force landed. They all checked their scouters and noticed the four relatively large power levels. After they saw these power levels they located Freeza's huge power. They flew to him. When they reached Freeza, they told him about their plan. The four lower Ginyu force members would battle Vegeta and his allies. Ginyu, while the battle was going on, would locate the remaining dragon balls and bring them to Freeza. Freeza agreed to this plan.

The plan was all set to be engaged in when they saw a spaceship appear out of the sky. They weren't too worried until they saw on their scouters that there were two large power levels in the ship. The powers weren't huge though as they weren't as large as the Ginyu Force's were.

Krillin, Gohan, Tien, and Vegeta also noticed these powers and were happy to see that Goku was there. He would know what to do. Except for Vegeta, of course. Vegeta was angry. He was angry that Goku was only a little bit more powerful than last time.

When Goku and Piccolo landed they sensed ten large powers! They knew three of which were Gohan, Krillin, and Tien, but who were they with. Then it hit Piccolo. "Goku, that power that is with Gohan is Vegeta! Goku laughed at this and Piccolo just looked at him.

"Well, I guess Vegeta has changed."

"Goku, do you feel the evilness in his energy!" Piccolo yelled at Goku. Goku nodded in understanding. But then he turned his attention to the other six very large powers. "What do you think those are, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

Goku smirked. "Those are powers that we need to test our power on. Except for those two." Goku said. Piccolo agreed with Goku but they flew over to Gohan and the others.

Wow, Vegeta thought, those two may not be that strong but they sure are strong. All the others were also surprised at the speed of Goku and Piccolo.

When Goku got their, he handed out senzu beans to each of them. Vegeta and Gohan's power increased a good deal from the senzu, thanks to their saiyan genes. Then they all realized four of the five evil powers heading toward them. They were all scared, except for Goku and Piccolo, who were surprisingly confident.

Vegeta wondered what their secret was, until he realized the Ginyu Force, minus Ginyu watching them. "Well, boys look what we have a here," the red one, Jeice, said. Vegeta was about to charge Jeice, when Goku stood in his way.

"What are you doing, Kakarot?" Vegeta shouted at Goku. Goku just looked at Vegeta, extremely confident.

"Vegeta, you can feel these guys' power. You don't stand much of a chance. But Piccolo and I do," Goku kept that confident look on his face as he turned back to the Ginyu Force.

Jeice looked very angry. "You do you think you're talking too!" Jeice screamed angrily at Goku.

"Jeice, calm yourself down," the large blue one, Burter, said. He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Or," Piccolo interjected," maybe he's telling the truth."

Jeice looked furious. "Why you namekian scum!" At this, Jeice shot a fireball at Piccolo, who deflected it easily.

"Jeice, let me handle this," the huge earthling looking one, Recoome, said. Jeice's furious look turned to a more calmed down look. He sighed.

"Okay Recoome, you can have the namek, but I get Vegeta," the small fat green one, Guldo, said. Recoome just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Guldo, I know you've been hitting the weights, but I still don't think you can beat Vegeta," Recoome joked. Burter and Jeice laughed at this.

Vegeta smirked. "I don't think any of you can beat me now that I have become a super saiyan!"

All of the Ginyu Force laughed at this, until Vegeta started gaining energy. Small pebbles started orbiting Vegeta as he kept the same smirk on his face. "You guys were saying something about beating me." Vegeta laughed, but the Ginyu Force remained unfazed by the new turn of events.

"Recoome, check his new power level," Jeice suggested. Recoome did as he was told and at first was surprised but then it went back to normal.

"What does the scouter say. I bet it's at least 50,000." Vegeta said, still smirking. Vegeta knew that from his fight with Zarbon, Cui, and Dodoria his power should have skyrocketed. But Recoome just laughed.

"Nope, Vegeta. Your power level is 36,500! A puny level for the 'prince of all saiyans' isn't it? Recoome asked, mockingly. Vegeta almost erupted in anger. But he didn't charge Recoome. He knew that charging Recoome would mean certain death.

Instead, Vegeta took a different approach. "Do you think it makes any difference, Recoome. You know you can't beat me."

Recoome laughed deeply at this. "Really Vegeta. You know almost as well I that my power level is 50,000." Jeice and Burter laughed, and Vegeta yelled bitterly at them and his rage overtook him. He charged Recoome, who dodged him and kneed him in the gut and punched him back towards the Z-Fighters.

"Vegeta, don't get up," Goku warned," you don't stand a chance against these guys." Vegeta almost yelled in frustration. How could Kakarot be so confident, Vegeta thought, what is he hiding.

**Hey guys, how did you like this chapter. Oh and I have decided that I will do the Android Saga. I will probably finish this series up at the end of Cell. So stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading!**

**Below are a list of power levels:**

**Krillin(after senzu)- 12,500**

**Tien(after senzu)- 16,000**

**Vegeta(after senzu)- 36,500**

**Gohan(after senzu)- 22,200**

**Goku(suppressed)- 25,000**

**Goku(full power)- 120,000**

**Goku(Kaioken)- 240,000**

**Piccolo(suppressed)- 27,500**

**Piccolo(full power)- 165,000**

**Recoome- 50,000**

**Jeice- 42,000**

**Burter- 45,000**

**Guldo- 12,000**


	4. The Two Ice Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Super Namek Chronicles: Freeza Saga Chapter 4**

**Last time on Super Namek Chronicles, Goku and Piccolo got ready to fight the Ginyu Force. Don't forget to review, favorite, etc. Just do what you have to do. As always, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Freeza was happy. He wasn't happy just because he was going to make his wish, but Vegeta would also be eliminated. Truthfully, Freeza had always thought Vegeta would have an uprising and he was right. Freeza smiled despite himself. Finally, Freeza thought, I will have immortality and the final monkey will be destroyed. Freeza leaned back in his hover chair.

Suddenly, one of Freeza's soldiers burst into the room. "Zarbon, you better be-" Freeza stopped looking at the low level soldier. "Oh," he muttered," I didn't send for you." Freza raised his index finger and smirked, evilly. "And you know, no one disturbs Lord Freeza."

S-sir," the soldier said scared," we have noticed the battle going on between the Ginyu Force and the other crew of vigilantes."

"And..." Freeza said impatiently. The soldier stood stiff as a bored.

"Um.. oh yes. There are two power levels there that are much higher than 100,000!"

Freeza laughed at this and got out of the hover chair. "You disturb me for _that_?" Freeza asked, getting angry. he blasted a purple beam of light at the soldier, killing him instantly. Freeza turned his scouter on and turned toward the huge power levels. They registered well above 100,000 each. Freeza looked back at his fallen soldier. Wow, he thought,this guy was actually right.

Meanwhile, on a planet close to Namek, a lizard-looking beast, that resembled Freeza decided he would go to Namek and make his wish. He and his three elite soldiers journeyed to Namek, however short the journey would be. As this universal tyrant knew he wouldn't be stopped, he smirked. He knew that there was only one person who could possibly stop him. But he would show them...

Freeza was the first one to see this huge power. He gasped as he saw it. "No!" He screamed. Right when he saw the power, he knew who it was. "Not my brother!" He screamed before blasting the window to his chambers and flew out of it, without the hover chair. He was going to find the guardian of this planet. He tried locating the strongest namekian, that was where the guardian would be. Freeza gave a slight smirk.

"Sir, we have located the four strongest power levels. There are two power levels of 120,000. One power level of 165,000. And the final power level is 530,000," the french accented one, Salza, said.

Cooler laughed at these pathetic power levels until he realized the largest belonged to his brother, Freeza! "Listen up!" Cooler shouted," you three will go to those two large powers. And I will go to the strongest. My brother, Freeza!" The three henchmen of Cooler gave a battle-cry before leaving the ship. Cooler took off towards Freeza soon after.

Father always spoiled you, you little brat, Cooler thought, while smirking. He rushed to where Freeza was. He noticed he was flying abnormally fast. And checked his scouter again. It registered at 530,000 and he knew that Freeza was angry. He never showed full power just flying.

At Guru's spire, Nail sensed Freeza and the wickedness in his heart. He knew of only one thing to do. So, he telepathically told his brothers of his predicament and that he needed them. Sure enough, in a few minutes they appeared. He told them his plan.

His plan was that the four of them would undergo the Namekian fusion, a fusion forbid except for extreme emergencies, and nail would be the receiver of the power. He knew he would gain immense power from the special bond he contained with his brothers. The three Namekian brothers agreed, knowing that it would be the only way to stop this evil foe.

"Wow," Freeza said slightly taken aback. The power that he sensed had jumped from 42,000 to 95,000. Freeza laughed. Maybe he'll actually be some fun, Freeza thought. Then he turned as he heard a loud cannon-like noise. As he turned, he was punched in the face. He looked up and saw his brother, Cooler, standing there, arms crossed. "Well brother, you sure are stronger," Freeza said," but not strong enough!" he yelled, blasting Cooler head on.

Freeza laughter turned to gasps as he saw Cooler standing there unfazed. Freeza disappeared and reappeared behind Cooler, trying to punch Cooler. Cooler caught his fist easily. Cooler pulled him in," I may not be that strong. But I'm strong enough to beat you," he muttered, kicking Freeza in the jaw, sending him gliding through the air. Freeza looked angrily at his brother before he said," I'll meet you at the mainland. Winner gets to ask the guardian of this miserable planet for the dragon balls," and Freeza flew off into the distance.

Salza turned around in midair. He smiled. "It seems the boss is really turning up the heat!" He stopped smiling suddenly. "Let's go. I don't want to be on the other end of the boss's rage." At that Salza and the other two flew towards Goku and Piccolo.

Goku and Piccolo felt the three near powers immediately. "Piccolo, do feel that."

"Yeah," Piccolo muttered, before blasting Jeice into an unconscious Burter. Goku and Piccolo blasted Recoome into the ground, finishing the Ginyu Force easily. Then, they turned their attention towards the three figures hovering in the air. They stared at each other until Doore tried blasting Piccolo. Piccolo deflected the blast away easily. Salza tried kicking Piccolo, but Piccolo blocked it and sent his own kick at Salza who dodged it easily.

"Hey boys," Salza said," looks like we've found a namekian who knows how to fight!" He laughed but was cut short when Piccolo sent him a mouth blast that just barely missed Salza's face. "That's it!" He screamed, charging at Piccolo. Piccolo just barely missed the right hand, but the left hand caught him in the chin and sent him into a near rock. Salza blasted the rock debris more than 20 times before he stopped and watched the dust settle. He gasped when he saw the Namekian standing there without his weighted clothing on.

Salza's scouter caught this. "Hey watch out! The namek is up to 192,000!" At this, Neiz backed away and turned his attention towards Goku. Neiz was confused when he saw Goku smiling. Neiz checked his power and saw it was still the same: 120,000.

Goku stopped smiling and yelled Kaioken! A red aura surrounded him and his power doubled. He charged an ignorant Neiz and easily punched him ten times. He stopped and backed up about 20 feet and shouted," Kamehameha!" Hitting Neiz head on and knocking him unconscious, his armor destroyed.

"Neiz!" Doore yelled," you imbecile!" He screamed at Goku, charging him. Goku dodged easily and kneed Doore in the gut. Doore let out a moan of pain as Goku drove his elbow into the back of Doore's head. Doore hit the ground, unconscious.

"Goku, I know it isn't your style to kill them, but please just kill these pathetic fools," Piccolo said, dodging a barrage of Salza's attacks. Piccolo punched Salza in the gut and kicked him sending him into Goku's elbow. The two warriors heard a crunching of bones and Goku cupped his hands together and drove Salza into the ground. Piccolo sent the final blow by blowing the surrounding area into smithereens.

Vegeta stared in wonder and amazement at Goku and Piccolo's new found strength. But,he thought, when I become a super saiyan all will fear me!

Meanwhile, at Guru's spire, Nail felt the inner depths of his true power. Wow, he thought, my power his incredible!

Then, Nail heard his name called from inside Guru's small palace. "Yes, honorable elder."

"Nail, my son. Have you felt this new namekian power. His power is massive. And I have felt it. His intention are very pure. What I need you to do is combine your power with his and create a super namekian savior! Powerful enough to defeat the powerful tyrant Freeza."

"Okay, elder," Nail said, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to use his new power. But he did as he was told and flew off towrads Piccolo. He felt the blows that Cooler and Freeza were dealing out. Their power was much higher than Nail's own was. he was stupid to believe that he could defeat Freeza on his own. He sped up towards the incredible power.

Goku and Piccolo were the first to sense the incredible power of Cooler and Freeza. They knew they had no chance against these new foes. Then, they sensed the power similar to Piccolo's. They all looked up and saw a namekian that looked very similar to Piccolo. He dropped lightly to the ground. He looked and immediately noticed Piccolo.

"Hello, brother," Nail said," I must ask you something."

"What would that be?" Piccolo asked, sounding bored.

"You and I must go through a namekian fusion." Piccolo looked at him stunned. He sure wasn't ready for that.

"Well..." Piccolo started.

"You must. To save your people from the tyrant Freeza."

"Fine," Piccolo muttered.

Nail smiled as he knew that finally Freeza would pay for his crimes. Finally, Nail wouldsave his people from the tyrant known as Freeza!

Freeza and Cooler had been going all out. They were starting to tire and neither was going to give up. "Freeza, do you sense those powers."

"Yes,but what does that-"

"That is where my and your men were at. We need to go over there and kill those puny pathetic fools Then, we can continue our battle for the dragon balls."

Freeza smiled. "Fine then brother. But as soon as we kill these fools we will fight to the death." At this, the two Ice brothers flew off into the distance.

Nail was merging with Piccolo. Goku stared in amazement as he saw the light show from the fusion. Vegeta stared as he felt the upsurge of Piccolo's power.

"Hey Piccolo-" Gohan started but was cut short.

"My name is no longer Piccolo. I know have no name. But a title as 'The Namekian Who Will Destroy Freeza' and I will defeat Freeza."

**So hey guys what did you think of this chapter. Can you please vot on my poll? Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. The Legendary Super Saiyan

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Super Namek Chronicles: Freeza Saga Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and help give me feedback! Anyway, last time on the Super namek Chronicles Cooler and Freeza battled it out, and Piccolo and Nail fused to become the ultimate Namekian warrior! This chapter or next chapter or two chapters from now, there will be a HUGE twist! Find out what will happen this chapter when Piccolo battles the Ice brothers! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Freeza's scouter went haywire as Piccolo's power skyrocketed. Freeza grimaced. "Is Vegeta a super saiyan," Freeza muttered more to himself than his brother. "No matter. I destroyed the saiyans and your father, Vegeta. I'll kill you too." Freeza's laughter echoed for the few minutes before they arrived.

Goku and Piccolo sensed the enormous powers of Freeza and Cooler. When Freeza and Cooler arrived they saw that Cooler and Freeza were brothers. When Freeeza noticed that the power had come from Piccolo instead of Vegeta, he laughed loudly. "Well Vegeta, how did you manage to kill Zarbon, Cui, and Dodoria." Freeza turned to the two small fighters and the three eyed man. "Ah, these three must have helped you, no doubt. I still find it funny Vegeta that with a power like that, you think you can beat an emperor of the universe, like my brother and I."

Vegeta yelled furiously at Freeza and flung himself at Freeza at him. Freeza ducked the punch to the face from Vegeta, and punched him in the gut and kicked him to the ground. Little did Freeza know, that he wanted this. All he had to do now was to get healed and his power would be immense, even by Freeza's standards.

This was Piccolo's chance. He rushed at Freeza and punched him in the side of the face, sending Freeza into a nearby cliff. Cooler flew towards Piccolo and sent an energy wave at Piccolo. Piccolo deflected it easily and sent a barrage of blasts at Cooler. Cooler avoided all these and charged at Piccolo. Piccolo and Cooler met in a grapple with Cooler getting the slight advantage over Piccolo. Cooler kneed Piccolo in the chest and punched him across the face sending him into the ground, hard. The crater Piccolo's body made was about 30 feet wide. Cooler was about to blast Piccolo to death, but Gohan rushed at Cooler and punched him in the gut repeatdely. Cooler moaned in pain.

Gohan somersaulted in the air and put his feet together and kicked Cooler in the jaw. Cooler flew through the air. Cooler would have glided through the air onto the ground, but Gohan used the Masenko and hit Cooler in the back and sent Cooler into the ground.

Goku looked at his son in amazement. Where did he get that power, Goku thought. Then, he turned his head and saw Freeza. His head was large and oval shaped. His body wwas pink and white and large. He looked like a monster.(Freeza is in his 3rd form) Freeza was getting up. Goku was about to yell but that was when Piccolo jolted his fist into Freeza's face. Freeza's body flew into the air and Piccolo caught his tail and threw him into the ground. Nobody noticed Cooler getting up, and he charged Gohan, kneeing him in the stomach and elbowing his back, sending him into the ground. Gohan lay on the ground, knocked out.

Goku looked back at his son and cried angrily. "Kaioken times 20!" He charged Cooler, but Cooler dodged his barrage of fists and feet. Cooler sent one fist at Goku and it connected with Goku's face. Goku dropped and lay at Cooler's feet. Cooler laughed before he raised his hand, in a form of victory. He was about to stomp Goku, but Piccolo barreled into him and sent him into a rock. Piccolo thrashed at Cooler, in the rock.

A young namekian flies toward the battlefield. Dende, is his name. A very brave namekian, he looks for his fellow brother, Nail. He can sense the incredible powers, but he knows that one is Nail. He also has an incredible talent. He can heal people with just his own hands. He knows that he can help. He flies forward, slightly faster. As he nears the battle field, he can hear the blows. Their noise resonating in the air.

Krillin was the first one to see the young namekian. "Hey!" he yells," get out of here!" The namekian just shakes his head and lowers himself onto the ground. He noticed Gohan right away and hurried towards him. Krillin is about to shout out again, but then he notices that Gohan's wounds go away as a light surrounds him. Is Dende a namekian healer?

Gohan looked at Krillin and Krillin smirked. Dende can be of use to the battle for Namek. Dende and Gohan hurried toward Krillin. When they arrived next to Krillin, Dende told them all about his journey and why he is there. Gohan and Krillin were shocked when they heard this. Krillin just remembered something. "Hey, Dende. Can you heal that guy over there." Krillin points at Goku. Dende nodded. He flew towards Goku and knelt down when he was next to him.

Vegeta stared at the young namekian as he healed Goku. He smirked when he saw Goku fully healed and stronger than ever. "Hey!" Vegeta called out rudely. "Get over here and heal me!" Dende just looked at him with disdain and walked away. Vegeta was about to blast him to smithereens but he was to weak.

Dende went up to Gohan and Goku. "Gohan, I need to take you somwhere. I sensed your potential earlier and I know someone who can help you bring that power out and control it," Dende said looking at Gohan.

Goku looked at his father. "What should I do, dad?" He asked. Goku looked at his son and nodded.

"Go with him, Gohan. It is going to take everything we have to beat these guys. Your mother can yell at me later. But just go." At this, Gohan nodded at Dende and they took off. Soon, they were just little dots on the horizon. Goku smiled at he saw his son take off. But he turned back to Freeza and Cooler.

They had the upperhand on Piccolo. Piccolo couldn't last much longer, as he was taking blow after blow. Goku flew up to Freeza and Cooler. He sent a blast towards Cooler, without inflicting any real damage. Cooler looked angrily at Goku. "Why aren't you dead yet?" He screamed and rushed at Goku. Goku's aura turned red.

"Kaioken times 20!" He shouted and flew away from Cooler. His real intention wasn't to beat Cooler, it was more for Piccolo to regain some strength. He flew faster, then stopped suddenly, when he was far enough from Piccolo. Goku smirked as he cupped his hands together. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Cooler laughed at this. "Do you think you can me!" Goku kept that same smirk. "HA!" A huge blue wave of energy erupted from Goku's hands, as Cooler raised his finger and blasted Goku's energy wave. They met head on.

Piccolo kicked Freeza in the jaw and Freeza slowly hit the ground. "Well for a namekian, you are strong. I will give you that. But you can't beat me."

Piccolo smirked at Freeza's words. "Tough words, coming from someone that's in the ground right now."

Freeza laughed. "I have not shown you my true power. I am much stronger than my brother. You should be happy. You will be one of the first to see my final form. You shall see and when that novelty wears off, I shall kill you and make my wish." Piccolo looked at Freeza in alarm.

"You have another form!?" Piccolo asked. Freeza laughed. He stood up and started yelling. Piccolo felt his energy skyrocket and knew that Freeza wasn't bluffing. The enrgy that erupted from Freeza sent the ocean into chaos. There was a huge tidal wave and the wind went the opposite direction. Then Freeza stopped yelling and waited for the dust to settle. When it finally did, Piccolo gasped when he saw him and Freeza smirked.

Gohan and Dende neared Guru's small palace. When they got their, Dende and Gohan hurried in. When Gohan saw the huge namekian guardian, he gasped in awe. "Ah, you must be the one that have helped try to end the tyranny of Freeza."

"How do you know about Freeza, sir?" Gohan asked. Guru smiled.

You have good manners, child. I know of Freeza because of the great deal of trouble he has caused our people. And I also know why you are here. I will help you unleash your potential. Come over here." Guru instructed Gohan. Gohan did as he was told. Guru placed his hand on Gohan's head. "You have great potential, child. By far, the greatest I have ever sensed before." At this, Gohan felt the power being unleashed from his very soul. After it was done, Gohan could sense his power. His was ten times stronger than his previous power! He thanked Guru and he and Dende rushed out of Guru's home and they rushed to the battle field.

Krillin sensed a huge power approaching and was ready to fight when he saw that the power belonged to Gohan. He smiled at Gohan. Gphan landed next to him and told him about the guardian of Namek. Krillin stared in wonder as Gohan told him about it. Krillin wasn't the only one in wonder.

Vegeta also stared in wonder. How could that brat have gotten so strong, Vegeta thought. He was going to find out his secret. But he suddenly turned back when he heard the blasts from Goku and Cooler explode. He also looked at Freeza and Piccolo.

Freeza had Piccolo beat. He was pummeling the namekian fighter. Piccolo could hardly fight back anymore. Freeza was about to deal the final blow. But Gohan flew up and blocked Freeza from finishing Piccolo off. "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" He screamed. He began blasting Freeza with everything he had. When he was done, he was panting. He gasped when he heard Freeza's booming laughter.

The dust settled and Freeza barely had a scratch on him. "Is that all you got, kid?" He asked before charging Gohan. Gohan was scared and tried blocking, but before he got hit, Freeza had been kicked into the ocean. Gohan stared up at Piccolo.

"Thanks, Piccolo!" Gohan said in glee. Gohan noticed that Piccolo was battle worn. "Piccolo, come with me, before Freeza gets up!" Piccolo followed Gohan to Dende. "He can heal you." Gohan said pointing at Dende.

Piccolo looked shocked. "Dende, why are you here?"

"Nail, I didn't know you fused with another namekian. Your power is incredible. Let me heal you first, though." Piccolo let himself be healed back to full power. Gohan watched as Freeza exploded out of the water and began fighting Piccolo, immediately. They went blow for blow until Freeza punched Piccolo in the gut five or six times before sending him flying into the ground.

Cooler was doing the same to Goku. He was pummeling Goku. Goku's power was also taking a beating. It was rapidly decreasing and soon enough he would die. Cooler just wouldn't let up.

As all this was going on, Gohan watched horror struck. His mentor and father were going to die right before his eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it. Tears stremed down Gohan's face as he watched Freeza repeatedly blast Piccolo, into the water. Please come back up Piccolo, Gohan thought. But Piccolo didn't come up.

Gohan rushed down after him and pulled him back up a few minutes later. Krillin didn't know why, but Gohan's power was increasing every second.

Tears were still streaming down Gohan's face but now Gohan wasn't sad, he was just angry. "No! Piccolo, you can't die. Not now. I won't let you!" Piccolo opened his eyes.

"Kid, I don't think I'm going to make it this time." Piccolo said, before coughing up water. Gohan turned away and instead looked toward his father, who was screaming from Cooler stomping him into the ground. Gohan cried loudly.

While all this was going on, Freeza smirked. "Go cry to your mother, you little brat!" Freeza said before laughing. Gohan looked up at him and stopped crying.

"You!" He said. "This is all your-" the ground beneath Gohan gave in and a huge crater appeared. "Fault!" Gohan, finished before yelling. A cloud of dust settled over Gohan and Piccolo. A wind appeared out of nowhere.

"Where is this wind coming from!" Cooler said, as he got off Gohan. He looked at his brother and Freeza nodded at the huge crater and dust cloud. Cooler looked at the dust cloud and saw a small figure in the dust.

When the dust did finally settle, Freeza gasped. Gohan's hair was spiky and yellow. "What is he!" Freeza shouted. Vegeta also gasped. This half-saiyan child was the first super saiyan in a thousand years!

**So hey guys. What did you think of this chapter. This was by far my favorite chapter to write. So, anyway find out what happens when Gohan faces Cooler and Freeza. Please can you review this story and give me feedback! Thanks for reading!**

**Below are a list of power levels**

**Goku(Zenkai)- 180,000**

**Gohan(Zenkai)- 45,000**

**Gohan(Potential Unleashed)- 450,000**

**Gohan(Super Saiyan)- 11,250,000 This is when Gohan is first a Super Saiyan. This is not his full power.**

**Piccolo(Fused with Nail)-3,840,000**

**Cooler(4th Form)- 6,500,000**

**Freeza(Final Form 50%)- 6,000,000**


	6. Gohan's Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**So hey, it's been awhile. I'm gonna try and update a lot more frequently. So stay tuned.**

**Anyway, last time on the Super Namek Chronicles, Goku and Piccolo squared off against Freeza and Cooler. They pretty much were beaten to a pulp until Gohan saved Piccolo and became enraged. Gohan's rage was his fuel to become a super saiyan! Can Gohan stand up to the wrath of Freeza and Cooler. Or will he too, be defeated? Find out!**

Gohan stood there, on his face was a look of rage that no one had ever seen before. Gohan charged Freeza and elbowed Freeza's gut. Freeza gasped in his pain, and Gohan used this moment to strike Freeza in the face, sending him into a nearby boulder.

Cooler flew at Gohan, full speed. Cooler thought he had hit Gohan, but Gohan was too quick. Gohan had uppercut Cooler, by the time Cooler had tried attacking. "How is he so fast?!" Cooler spat out to his brother, who had regained his composure.

Freeza smirked. "He may be fast and strong, but not even he can destroy us, if we went full power!" Freeza said, confidently. Cooler smiled next to him.

Cooler roared, and his energy soared has he morphed into his final form. His whole appearance changed. Before he didn't look all that menacing, but now he was huge! He looked much more defined and powerful than his previous form. Not only that, but his power increased dramatically. "What are you going to do now super saiyan!" Cooler yelled triumphantly.

Vegeta, who had been watching from afar, was outraged. Not only had he been humiliated by Goku, but now is son had surpassed him! Vegeta yelled angrily and charged Freeza. "No more! I won't take this humiliation any longer!" Vegeta hit Freeza dead on, but to no avail. Freeza effortlessly kicked the saiyan prince in the gut and put his hands together and ax-handled Vegeta into the ground.

"This is what happens to the saiyans!" Freeza shouted, smirking. He raised his hands and released a purple Death Beam at Vegeta, who was too weak to dodge it or block it. Instead, he was hit dead on. Vegeta gasped as he lay on the ground, dying. Tears streamed down the prince's face, as he realized that there was no coming back from this. He tried getting up, but that only made it that much more painful.

Freeza smirked and caught to the ground. "Well, I don't want these roaches to even witness my full power, so I will destroy them all! But who to start with first. Ah, how about the earthling!" Freeza yelled, pointing at Krillin. Before Krillin could react Freeza was behind him, and stuck his hand through Krillin like a knive. Krillin moaned in pain and yelled in even more pain, when Freeza released his hand from Krillin's armor.

Krillin looked down at his stomach. Blood was quickly pouring out of the open wound, and Krillin became dizzy. He fell over, and coughed up blood. "Well it looks like I'm not going to make it, but at least I know that Gohan will destroy these two evil monsters. I..." Krillin trailed off, closing his eyes as he did so.

Goku watched all of this happen, and he was outraged. He had seen his once rival, die. And now, he had just seen his best friend die. Tears came out of Goku's eyes and hit the dirt. "They didn't do anything wrong! I can't let this happen, not on my watch! Well, no more!" Goku cried, powering up into his crimson aura. "Kaioken times 20!" He yelled before lunging at Freeza, who wasn't fast enough to avoid the blows.

Goku connected with all of flurry of punches and kicks. He became a man possessed. He just kept hitting Freeza. When Freeza finally dodged, he noticed that Goku was panting."Silly saiyan! You thought that you could defeat me. Even if you did scare me for a second, you're no match for me. But you might be a good warm up for my 100% power!" Freeza yelled, while powering up.

While Freeza powered up, Cooler and Gohan fought in the air. It seemed that Cooler had the upper-hand, until Piccolo attempted a sneak attack. Piccolo came flying in and drilled Cooler's back with his fist. Cooler slightly faultered, but regained his composure quickly. "Who did that?" He yelled, turning around.

Piccolo smirked, he knew he would get crushed, but he knew that Gohan's anger would rise even more, and so would his power. "That would me," Piccolo said confidently. He crossed his arms for added effect. Cooler laughed before he practically teleported in front of Piccolo. Cooler saw Piccolo's face of fear.

"Yes, I am that fast," he said, before his fist crushed Piccolo's ribs. You could hear the bones snap. What Cooler didn't realize was that Gohan saw all this and his rage exploded again. This time his power increased dramatically. His aura became much larger, and blue bolts of energy was intertwined with his yellow aura.

"Get away from him!" Gohan screamed. He lunged at Cooler. Cooler turned around too late, as the small saiyan's fist collided with Cooler's jaw. Before Cooler could react though, Gohan had leaned down and punched his gut repeatedly.

Salza, who had been watching the entire time, crept away slowly. I heard Freeza say 'earthling' so I will go to Earth and wait for them, Salza thought, heck I could even destroy the whole population of the planet too! Salza smirked as he reached his ship. "I'm sorry master, but if they kill you than I am the new leader. I will henceforth be known as, Lord Salza! All I have to do now is recruit a new bunch of lackeys for my disposal. But right now, I must go to our ship's healing chamber.

Salza walked to the back of the control room and opened a door. "Where is it?" Salza said, impatiently. He wasn't too familiar of the healing chamber because he was never that injured. He finally found the healing chamber and quickly entered the pod. A voice rang out. Salza noticed that it was the automated voice. "Injury level: severe. Healing regeneration time: approximately two hours. Restoring all injured limbs," the voice said before finishing. The healing juices quickly filled the pod.

Meanwhile, Cooler battled Gohan and Freeza powered up. "What are you going to do now, super saiyan?" Freeza said, as he finished powering up and flew up to meet Gohan. Gohan was not going to lose. He couldn't lose. If he did, then everyone on this planet and in the universe, would die.

"No!" Gohan yelled, and released his energy. It slapped Freeza and sent him flying into a hill. Gohan then turned his attention to Cooler. He raised his fist, and signaled for Cooler to bring it. Cooler obliged and they both charged at each other. When they collided at first, it asn't certain who had the advantage. But after a few more collisions, it was clear that Gohan was winning most of the encounters.

It looked like Gohan was going to go on the attack again, when Freeza came out of nowhere and punched Gohan out of the sky. Cooler and Freeza both then charged Gohan, and hit him with two colossal energy balls. Freeza and Cooler celebrated until the dust settled, and Gohan was still standing there, hardly injured. Gohan flew at full speed, and collided with Cooler's gut. Cooler yelled in pain, as Gohan blasted Cooler's gut and chest. Freeza sent a ki blast at Gohan's back and it connected, doing no damage. Gohan turned around, spat, and rushed at Freeza.

Even though Gohan was a pretty unexperienced fighter, he knew that Freeza's huge muscles would slow him down immensely. Gohan easily hit Freeza, and then flew behind him. "Masenko-ha!" Gohan yelled and hit Freeza with his most patented, in the back. Freeza turned around, to see a foot come flying at him. Freeza barely caught the foot, and he swung Gohan around five or six times, before sending him into a cliff. Freeza smirked as he blasted Gohan, again and again.

Cooler regained his position and did the same. When they were done blasting Gohan, they knew it wasn't over. But they also thought that Gohan would be injured severely. They were about to send their favorite move, a Death Ball, at Gohan. But before they could, they each were blown back at an incredible energy. When they saw Gohan standing there, almost completely unharmed, their faces contorted into faces of fright.

"This isn't possible!" Freeza yelled, angrily. "How can this little saiyan brat have so much power?! he shouldn't be able to do this!" Cooler looked at his brother, as Freeza complained.

"Freeza, settle down. It won't help complaining. But I do know what will help us," Cooler's eyes twinkling, cryptically, "go to the ship and get our father. He's probably at least as strong as you, and this punk won't be able to handle three of the Ice Dynasty. Finally, we will be rid of the saiyans forever!"

"I don't like this idea much, but I guess it is our only choice," At this, Freeza flew off in the direction of his ship. Piccolo looked at Freeza, as Freeza flew off. This is my chance, Piccolo thought. Piccolo snuck off of the island that they were on, flying towards Freeza. Piccolo had an idea that if he could catch Freeza off guard, he could possibly overwhelm Freeza at 50%. No one even noticed Piccolo off.

Goku, after seeing Piccolo fly off, pondered their chances. He looked over at Tien, who was practically useless at this point. What with being drained of his energy. Goku also saw the corpses of Vegeta and Krillin, and they were useless. Dang it, Goku thought, they both could have been of use. Then Goku felt his own power. He was completely drained of power. His power now was at about a tenth of his regular power. He looked at his son. It is all up to you Gohan, Goku thought. He wished that he could in some way help his warrior son, but he knew that there wasn't any way to help him except...

The Spirit Bomb! Goku knew that it might not work, but right now they could use it. So Goku raised his hands, high above his head. He hoped that Cooler wouldn't notice, but Cooler was paying no attention to Goku. He was staring coldly at Gohan. "Boy, I hope you still have some power in that little body of yours, because you're going to need it if you want to beat me!" Cooler bluffed.

Cooler hoped to spark more anger in Gohan, and cause Gohan's moves to become sloppy. Cooler flew away from Gohan, trying to by time for Freeza. Gohan flew towards Gohan, even faster than before. Before Cooler could speed up, Gohan caught Cooler and grabbed his tail. Gohan swung Cooler by his tail into the ground.

Cooler stopped himself before he hit the ground, but it didn't matter. Gohan drove his entire body into Cooler's back and crushed him in between himself and the ground. Gohan let up when he realized that he had successfully put Cooler into the ground. "Dad, what do you suggest I do to this murderous monster?" Gohan asked maliciously.

Goku looked back at his son. "Gohan, destroy him before Freeza gets back!" Goku yelled at his son. His son shook his head evilly.

"Not today, dad. He has committed way to many crimes, just to be killed before he has felt real pain. No, I'm going to have him suffer a bit longer." Gohan looked back at Cooler, who was standing up, panting.

"Gohan, this power has gone to your head. You have to control your anger and rage. Finish him now!" Goku cried, knowing that Cooler would regain his energy quickly.

Gohan smirked at his father. "Dad, they have killed so many innocent lives. If I kill him now, he won't feel any pain, that he has caused!" Gohan turned back towards Cooler, who had lunged at Gohan. Cooler tried hitting Gohan with a flurry of punches. Gohan dodged all the punches, and hit Cooler with one punch, sending the hulking figure to his knees. Cooler coughed up blood. "Well, are you ready to give up yet," Gohan said, arrogantly.

Salza was still healing, but he could feel Cooler's power fading. He hoped that Cooler would last long enough for Salza to fully heal and leave Namek. The automated voice rang out. "Health regeneration time: 30 minutes." Salza heard this. Finally, he thought, I can leave these huge powers, and return later.

Piccolo trailed behind Freeza, making sure that Freeza didn't notice him coming. For about 15 minutes, Freeza and Piccolo flew. Finally, Piccolo saw Freeza's ship. Piccolo smirked, as he gathered energy for a ki blast, and blasted Freeza's ship. As Freeza's ship blew up, Freeza turned around to see Piccolo standing there smirking. Freeza's face regained his arrogant face quickly. "Ah, I see, you're the namek I fought earlier," Freeza said, smirking.

Piccolo stopped smirking suddenly, and shot himself at Freeza. Freeza didn't have time to block or dodge, so he took the full hit. Freeza faltered slightly, but he quickly grabbed Piccolo's hand and punched him away. Freeza smirked, as he went on the offensive. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Piccolo. "What the-" Piccolo began before he was kicked in the gut. He hit the ground. Piccolo put his head up, as Freeza gracefully left the air, and he landed on the ground.

"Well," Piccolo said, "are you going to finish me off," Piccolo said defiantly.

Freeza smirked at Piccolo. "Do you think that you can tell me what to do? That's laughable, but if it is your last wish, I will grant you your last wish!" Freeza laughed as he made a huge ball of energy.

While Gohan and Cooler continued their fight, they heard a huge blast. Goku immediately knew that it came from Piccolo. He sensed Piccolo's energy rapidly decrease. "His energy his almost gone," Goku cried, "I have to stop this." Goku was about to fly off but before he could, Dende had stepped in front of him.

"Sir, I can heal you to full power," the small namekian said. Before Goku could protest, Dende had healed him.

Goku thanked Dende and left for Freeza. "I'm coming for you, you murdering monster!" Goku yelled before racing off.

**Hey that chapter kind of got out of hand, size wise. Anyway, I hoped you like it. I'm not sure if Salza will have his own sub-plot in this story, or en entire different story. What will happen when Goku fights Freeza, find out!**

**Power Levels**

**Gohan SSJ- 22,500,000**

**Cooler Final Form- 17,000,000**

**Freeza Full Power Final Form- 12,000,000**

**Piccolo- 3,840,000**

**Goku Zenkai- 250,000**

**Tien Drained- 21,000**


	7. The End of The Frost Demons?

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Here is chapter 7 of the Super Namek Chronicles. Last time, Gohan took on Cooler, and crushed him. Salza recovers. And Piccolo is in combat with Freeza and Goku flies towards them.**

Goku was closing in on Freeza. He had sensed that Piccolo's energy lower even more, so he hurried on even faster. "Piccolo no!" Goku shouted, as he burst to full speed toward Piccolo.

Cooler was standing about ten feet from Gohan, panting slightly. "Kid, you'll regret this," Cooler said, still panting. He looked down at Tien and smiled. Ah, Cooler thought, I can kill this guy and hopefully anger this brat so much that he can't even see straight. Cooler dropped out of the sky, landing right next to Tien. "You shall be another dead!" Cooler claimed. Cooler charged Tien, and drove his knee into Tien's gut. Tien moaned in agony, and Cooler didn't let up.

Cooler crushed Tien's face with his huge bulky hands, but he did it with so much precision and speed. Of course though, Gohan followed these motions easily. "That's it!" Gohan yelled, and he dropped to the ground too and blasted Cooler in the back. When Dende saw an opening, he healed Tien quickly and told him to gather the dragon balls.

"You must go to that huge power and collect the dragon balls. It is the only way. But first, go find the eldest namekian, Guru. When you find him, tell him your predicament and hopefully he will release your hidden power." Tien nodded, and he flew off silently.

Cooler turned back to Tien. "No you don't decide if you live, I do!" Cooler yelled before trying to blast Tien, but instead Gohan jumped in front of the blast and deflected it easily. "Stupid boy. Now you have no help from my wrath!" Cooler proclaimed. He tried blasting Gohan again, but the super saiyan child was way too quick. Before Cooler knew it, Gohan was behind him. Gohan went straight through Cooler. Cooler looked down at the huge gaping hole in his chest. "How can this be?! He is only a saiyan child! I will not be beat beaten so easily. I shall be back." Cooler tried flying away, but Gohan was much faster than Cooler, and he caught up to Cooler, easily. Gohan kicked Cooler into the ground.

"Now you have my permission to die!" Gohan yelled and sent a huge yellow energy wave at Cooler. The energy wave drove into Cooler and a huge dust cloud settled over him. When the dust cloud finally cleared, it was clear that Cooler was not Gohan going to fight anymore. Gohan smirked at the work he had done, and his yellow hair turned back to black.

When his hair changed color, he lost his smirk immediately. His face looked shocked at what he had done to Cooler. "Did I do that?" Gohan asked himself. Gohan sensed Piccolo's power fading and rushed to meet him. Dende did the same.

Freeza was torturing Piccolo, when Goku showed up. "Ah, another monkey," Freeza said, arrogantly. "I see that my brother didn't get rid of you. What a shame," Freeza said mockingly, "but I was always the one that was destined to destroy the saiyan race!" Freeza shot a purple energy blast at Goku, who just barely had enough time to dodge it. "Looks like I found a monkey, who knows how to fight!" Freeza said, laughing.

Freeza raised his hand and a huge ball of energy stood about an inch from his finger. "Now it is time to finish what I started so long ago!"Freeza shouted, before releasing the huge energy ball at Goku. Goku noticed that the energy ball was very slow. He looked up at the small energy ball that he had mad earlier. Darn it, he thought, it doesn't have near enough energy! Just when Goku had given up hope, the huge ball of energy was deflected back by a small green one.

Standing there, was Gohan. Why is his hair black again, Goku thought. But when Gohan saw that Piccolo was lying on the ground, nearing death, Gohan went to a full on rage. His hair stood up on end, golden yellow. Again, Gohan had become a super saiyan! Goku took this distraction to his advantage. He raised his hands to the sky and tried tapping into the small amount of reserve energy that the planet had left.

Freeza's face turned from arrogant to fearful. "I guess I shouldn't have thought that my brother could have beaten the legendary super saiyan. I guessthat I have to do that," Freeza said, a little too confidently. Gohan's attitude had also changed again.

His attitude went from innocent to arrogant and battle-hungry. He smirked at Freeza and went full speed at him. He drove his fist into Freeza's gut, and Freeza spat blood. Gohan surged with delight as he heard the moans of pain from Freeza.

Cooler lay in the dirt, near death. He slowly got to his feet, but he found out quickly that he couldn't do much but limp at a very slow pace. "Damn it! Where is my ship?! Cooler yelled. He reverted back to his 4th form, trying to conserve energy. Little did he know that Salza had already left the planet.

Salza was already excited about his journey to find other troops for his new squadron. He laughed at how easy it would be for him to make it to Earth. "Those fools, they think that they have heard the last of Salza. Soon, all will fear the name Salza!" Salza laughed, as he flew through the galaxy.

Piccolo watched as Gohan, his former pupil, destroyed Freeza, who had easily taken him out. Piccolo smirked. "I should have figured as much. Like father, like son, I guess," the tall green fighter said. He looked at Gohan, knowing that Freeza was no match for the boy's rage.

Piccolo smiled, thinking of the training he had Gohan undergo. Wow, he thought, that was so long ago. Piccolo looked back fondly at the times he had spent with Gohan. Gohan had been the only one that had ever broken the hard shell that Piccolo used around everyone. Get him kid, Piccolo thought.

Cooler had limped around Namek long enough to regain enough energy to fly. He flew around Namek for awhile until he had learned to fly with so little energy. "Maybe," Cooler said, "I can leave this planet and come back some other time. Yes, that's the only way." Cooler tried locating his ship, but he couldn't. "where is the blasted ship!" Cooler said, angrily.

Finally, Cooler decided to use his ability to breath in space, and he flew out of Namek's atmosphere. He realized quickly that this was a bad idea, as he had overestimated his power. Soon, he drifted in space. He tried steering himself towards the nearest planet, but it was so draining of energy that he passed out.

Tien located Guru's place and headed towards there. He knew that without the boost of power, he would never stand a chance against this new foe. The one thing he did know about this guy was that he was immensely powerful, much more powerful than Tien was.

Tien saw Guru's place off in the distance, and flew even faster towards it. He made it to Guru's in about five minutes. He entered Guru's quickly, and he was amazed to see the biggest person he had ever seen, sitting in a chair about 15 feet away from him. He took this to be Guru. "Sir," Tien said, trying to be polite, "may I ask you to use your ability of unlocking potential on me?" Tien asked, uncertainly.

Guru smiled at the three eyed man before him. "I see that your heart is very pure, and your actions are even more pure. I guess that I can help you with your journey. Come here." Tien did as directed and stood there wondering what was going to happen, when Guru placed his hand on Tien's head and released his energy. When it was done, Tien was amazed.

"This is...my power?!" Tien said excitedly. "This power is incredible!" Tien thanked Guru, and he hurriedly went to meet Ginyu. He was also amazed at his new found speed. Tien rushed towards Ginyu, fast.

Ginyu's scouter picked up a large reading. " What is that? This cannot be, a power level of 85,000! It isn't strong enough to be Freeza, but it is too strong to be Recoome, Burter, or Jeice! Let's see what this thing wants." Ginyu stopped flying suddenly and lowered himself to the ground. Ginyu started concentrating his energy.

Freeza face collided with Gohan's fist, sending Freeza into a nearby bouler. "Who is this saiyan child. I was sure that I exterminated all of them but three, over twenty years ago. So is he Vegeta's child? I don't think so, this boy was rather weak and a pacifist before we enraged him, but Vegeta had always delighted in killing the weak." Gohan rushed at Freeza, arms raised.

Gohan sent an energy blast at Freeza, who barely had time to deflect it. Gohan used this small amount of time to get behind the tyrant. Gohan went head first into Freeza's kidneys. Freeza let out a gurgled sound of agony. "What Freeza, can't take anymore," Gohan taunted," this is how it feels to be in pain. This is for Krillin!" Gohan yelled, sending a huge blue energy wave, the kamehameha, at Freeza. The energy wave hit Freeza dead on, and a huge dust cloud settled over the battle field.

It was a few minutes before the dust settled, but when it did, Freeza body lay in a heap, inside a huge crater. Gohan panted as he looked in the crater at Freeza. He smiled slightly. "You can rest now, Krillin."

Tien felt Ginyu's power. "Okay, I might need to see the full extents of my new power." As Tien flew, he raised his power close to his limits.

Ginyu's scouter went haywire. "What, for a second that massive power surged to 23 million! What is going on here? The highest I've ever seen Freeza at is 530,0000, even though he always hinted at him having much more power." Ginyu clicked his scouter again. "And what is this? That power I saw earlier, is now at 100,000! That's it, this thing must be broken." Ginyu took of his scouter and threw it on the ground.

Salza was now outside of the healing chamber. He saw his power on the scouter and noticed that it was a little bit higher than before. "Ah good, I see my power is now at a steady 190,000. Soon, I can test my power out on those Earth fools." Salza laughed, before he plotted his course for a nearby planet, that he had heard about. He had heard that these people had blood thirsty warriors, who delighted in killing. Salza's spaceship neared the rather small planet.

"Yes, now I will see if those stories are true," Salza said. Then, his brow furrowed. "Let's see, if I don't want to get on the wrong side of these creatures, I'll want to know the name of their planet. What was it again? I think it may have been... Koile, yes that's it! Good, so if they are on planet Koile, they would be Koilites. That seems reasonable enough." Salza pondered the remaining questions while he made the final landing process to Koile.

Tien was now standing in front of the horned purple fighter, Ginyu. Tien smirked. "I could sense your energy, you couldn't hide from me. Now, it is time to wipe your existence from this planet." Tien charged Ginyu, who barely dodged the speed of Tien's assault. Tien pulled his fist back and sent a barrage of fists at Ginyu.

Ginyu couldn't block or dodge most of the hits, and soon he was panting for breath. Ginyu regained some air and flung himself at Tien. Tien lazily blocked Ginyu's fist, and Tien quickly clutched onto his hand. Tien squeezed until Ginyu whimpered in pain. Suddenly, Ginyu flared his aura and sent Tien back a few yards.

Ginyu smiled at Tien. "Ah, I have seen the pinnacle of your strength. And while I am impressed by your power, you have no idea what you are up against!" Ginyu lunged at Tien again. Tien ducked the flurry of fists and elbowed Ginyu in the gut. Blood spurted from Ginyu's mouth as he gasped for air. Before Ginyu could gather enough air to attack again, Tien was hovering over him.

"This will finish you! Tri-" Tien was cut off, as he noticed Ginyu smirking. "What is so funny, Ginyu?"

Ginyu laughed at Tien. "This," Ginyu jumped up and raised his arms. "Change now!" Suddenly, Tien felt Ginyu's spirit surround his entire body. Then he felt it enter his body, like a toxic gas. Before Tien could feel the full effects of Ginyu's attack,Tien felt his own spirit being flung at Ginyu. Before he could react, Tien had entered Ginyu's body and he realized that he could use Ginyu's body, as he could his own body just a few seconds ago.

"Hey!" Tien yelled before he realized that the sound of his voice had changed. He looked down at his new purple hands. He also felt his new power, but he hardly felt any power. He then realized why Ginyu had blindly lunged at Tien. He was setting up for Tien's own demise.

Ginyu laughed. "If you don't mind, petty human, I have to be on my way. I don't want Lord Freeza on me." At that Ginyu leapt into the air and hovered slightly above the ground for a few more seconds. "Let's see my huge power now," Ginyu motioned with his hand for his scouter to come to him. The scouter obeyed and shot towards Ginyu's hand. Ginyu caught the device easily.

Ginyu clicked the scouter. His face went from a huge smirk to a look of panic and terror. "What? This can't be, only 32,000! I must have done something wrong, and I can switch bodies again, I practically fried my actual body! I don't have time for this right now!" At this, Ginyu flared his now white aura and shot away from Tien. Tien watched his once body turn into a small black speck on the horizon.

"No!" He called out, but it was too late, Ginyu was long gone. Tien tried using his energy to heave him into the air, but he couldn't. "Darn it!" Tien yelled, "his bulky body is too hard to maneuver and he left his previous state too weak for me to even fly! I can't let this stop me though, I have to keep pushing!" Tien started walking very slowly.

Meanwhile, the battle between Freeza and Gohan raged on, with Gohan easily beating Freeza in every way. "How could this saiyan child produce such power! No one, not even I, have such power. I'm sure father could defeat this meddling brat, but because of that namekian lizard, I can't contact him.

Just then, Freeza noticed a namekian child flying towards him. I thought I killed all of those bugs, Freeza thought. Freeza turned toward the young namekian, Dende, and shot a laser beam from his eyes at Dende. But before the beam could hit its target, someone intercepted the beam. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was standing in front of Dende, sweating and panting. "Bring it!" Piccolo yelled, defiantly.

Freeza smirked then laughed. "Do you think you can harm me?" Freeza asked, still laughing.

Gohan gave a cry and released his yellow aura into a blast. He directed the blast at Freeza, who cringed when he realized he couldn't dodge this blast. "Stupid kid!" Freeza yelled, as he thrust his arms out at the blast. The energy from the blast forced Freeza's arms back slightly when the blast grew closer. The blast hit Freeza's hands and sent him back a few yards. "No!" Freeza cried, as he was forced into a mountain of rubble.

"Freeza, give up!" Gohan yelled, as Freeza slowly erected from the rubble. Freeza yelled in frustration and then launched a huge ball of purple energy at Gohan. Gohan took the blast head on. As he did so, Freeza smirked, until he realized that the blast had no effect.

"What is he?" Freeza cried, fearfully. Gohan smirked.

"I am your worst nightmare. And soon, I will be the one who kills you and brings back peace among these people!" Gohan yelled triumphantly before cupping his hands together, in a familiar fashion. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Gohan started.

"No, you fool! You can't kill me!" Freeza shouted.

"Ha!" Gohan finished, and a huge blue beam of energy shot from his cupped hands, drilling Freeza. The beam went straight through Freeza's body, releasing a huge spurt of blood.

Freeza gasped and coughed violently. "N-no, how could-" Freeza was cut off.

"A monkey defeat you, right Freeza? Simple, you underestimated my friends and I. That was your fatal mistake, or perhaps it was you hurting my friends! You have no right to decide who lives and dies!" Gohan yelled at Freeza, who cowered in agony and fear.

Goku walked over to Gohan, who's aura had changed back to a white aura and hair had gone back to black. "Let's go, son," Goku said to his beloved child.

Gohan smiled at his father. "Okay, daddy." As he finished, he noticed a huge shadow surround him. Piccolo. Gohan turned around and smiled brighter than ever at his former mentor. "Mr. Piccolo! Are you alright?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo motioned with his thumb towards Dende. "Dende healed me better than ever. But we still have some unfinished business. We have to use the dragon balls. We also need a new guardian, don't we?" Goku nodded. After a short conversation, they were off in the direction of Tien's energy signal.

"Piccolo, do you feel that? Tien's energy is somehow different than before. His power is evil now," Goku said, while they flew.

"Let's just worry about that when we get there," Piccolo said.


End file.
